


heat

by bulletbulletbullet



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Younghyun | Young K, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Explicit Sexual Content, Fox Hybrid Kang Younghyun | Young K, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Minho | Lee Know, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rabbit Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Kang Younghyun | Young K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletbulletbullet/pseuds/bulletbulletbullet
Summary: “Better, Min?”Minho whipped his head around to stare open-mouthed at Younghyun, eyes flashing. “I’d be better if you actually fucked me!”Younghyun laughed fondly - biology be damned, only Minho would snap at his vulpine Alpha during a heat - before pulling out and slamming back into Minho once, hard enough to knock his arms out from under him.“How about now, bun?”
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	heat

Younghyun was working on dinner when he felt Minho’s arms wrap around his waist from behind. He was burning up, a furnace against Younghyun’s back, his breath coming in short, soft huffs against Younghyun’s neck. He could smell Minho, much stronger than normal, honey and citrus spiking in the air and setting Younghyun on edge.

“ _Hyung_.”

It was more of a drawn out whine than an actual word. Younghyun set the knife down on the cutting board and reached over to flick off the stove before he turned around, knowing that he needed to focus on making sure the kitchen didn't burn down before he could take care of Minho. He would just have to clean up later, but that wasn’t currently his concern.

When he finally turned around, Minho blinked up at him, his mouth a wavering pout, his cheeks and ears flushed red. He was barely dressed, one of Younghyun’s oversized tee shirts hanging down to his thighs, the neck drooping off of one shoulder. Younghyun watched the tip of Minho’s tongue dart out to wet his bottom lip before he pressed forward and nudged his face into Younghyun’s chest, his velvety ears soft against the skin above the collar of Younghyun’s shirt.

“Oh, _bun_.” Younghyun wrapped his arms around Minho, hands sliding down his back to slip under the edge of the shirt, grasping at Minho’s ass as he let out another pathetic whine, thumbs brushing at the soft fur of his tail. “You were fine a little while ago, what happened?”

Minho’s heats were frequent and generally came on suddenly, which was normal for rabbit hybrids, but they usually had a fairly good idea of when the next one would be; Minho had worked closely with his physician to find the right schedule of suppressants to keep a handle on things. Still, the system wasn’t always perfect, and his next heat was supposed to be in just a few days, so this wasn’t a complete shock, even though he’d been napping in their bed with no signs of anything out of the norm only minutes ago, still dressed in the clothes he’d come home from work in.

Minho pulled back to stare up at Younghyun, reaching up with a shaky hand to tug lightly at one of Younghyun’s ears, his fingertips brushing over the rusty red fur nestled in Younghyun’s hair. “I woke up like this.” He was panting, and it was clear it was hard to form the words. “It came early. _Please_ , hyungie.”

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you.” Younghyun usually liked to tease Minho, to draw things out, but he knew now wasn’t the time - Minho’s heats turned him very needy, very fast, and Younghyun knew how much effort he’d probably put in to leave the bed, get out of his clothes, and make it all the way to the kitchen to find Younghyun. He’d probably only stopped to pull on Younghyun’s shirt hoping his scent would calm him down.

He leaned down, sliding his hands to the backs of Minho’s thighs, already sticky with slick, and lifted - Minho wrapped his arms and legs around Younghyun and sighed with relief, pressing himself even closer and nosing at Younghyun’s neck.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, Minho was squirming in Younghyun’s arms, gasping and begging so sweetly, the noises going straight to Younghyun’s own cock.

He set Minho down on the bed and stripped out of his clothes, turning to fling them towards the closet. By the time he turned back around, Minho had disposed of the tee shirt he was wearing and was on all fours in the middle of the bed, his ass in the air, his tail twitching at the base of his spine. Minho was impatient in bed on the best of days, and heats only amplified his desperation. Still, Younghyun couldn’t help but stare for just a moment, eyes roving over the curve of Minho’s ass, his hole pink and wet, his cock hanging between his legs and leaking onto their sheets, his whole body flushed to match his face when he turned to look over his shoulder at Younghyun, one snowy white ear flopping onto his back.

“ _H-hyung_...”

Younghyun climbed onto the bed, hands stroking over Minho’s skin, leaning down and wrapping one arm around Minho’s chest. “I’m sorry bun,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Minho’s shoulder, his free hand slipping up to grasp both of his mate’s ears, pulling gently until Minho shuddered beneath him, his round pink mouth open in a gasp. “You’re just so pretty like this, all needy and wet and _mine_.” He didn’t mean to draw it out, to tease Minho, but the way he whimpered, his body quivering at Younghyun’s words, was addictive.

Maybe it was because Younghyun was predator and Minho was prey.

Younghyun’s dick twitched at the thought, his own tail curving up against his back unconsciously as he tugged at Minho’s ears again.

If he hadn’t been in heat, Minho probably would have been snapping at Younghyun by now, demanding action, but when it was like this, his biology took over; though he was whining wordlessly and trying to press his ass back against Younghyun, seeking friction, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything else.

A particularly pathetic mewl slipped out of Minho’s mouth, finally spurring Younghyun into action.

Minho didn’t need any prep like this, and he didn’t want any - Younghyun had tried it before, working his fingers into Minho during a heat, Minho submissive on his back underneath his mate, whining in protest as Younghyun discovered firsthand that Minho was already beyond ready, his body pliant and open and begging to be fucked.

He knew better now that all he had to do was angle his hips just right and he could slide right into Minho, so he did, pressing his hips forward, sinking into him without resistance as Minho cried out.

Younghyun flexed his hips, releasing Minho’s ears to lean back onto his knees, his hands settling in the curve of Minho’s waist, eyes drawn to the trembling of Minho’s tail.

“Better, Min?”

Minho whipped his head around to stare open-mouthed at Younghyun, eyes flashing. “I’d be better if you actually _fucked_ me!”

Younghyun laughed fondly - biology be damned, only Minho would snap at his vulpine Alpha during a heat - before pulling out and slamming back into Minho once, hard enough to knock his arms out from under him.

“How about now, bun?”

Minho didn’t respond beyond a fraught moan into their pillows, his fingers twisting in the sheets as Younghyun started to fuck him in earnest, pulling Minho back to meet each thrust, hands tight around Minho's waist.

The first time Younghyun had fucked Minho during a heat - back before they were mated - he had been overwhelmed at how hot Minho was around him, at just how wet and yielding his body was. He always thought he would get used to it, but somehow every time was just as mind-blowing. Minho was panting into the pillows, practically vibrating underneath him, crying out sharply as Younghyun angled his hips to brush over Minho's prostate with every thrust.

One of the issues with an inter-species relationships like theirs was their differing biology. Compared to Minho's frequent heats, fox hybrids like Younghyun only went into rut once a year, but Younghyun certainly wasn't going to complain about that inconsistency. The biggest difference was physiological - fox hybrids knotted during sex, and rabbit hybrids definitely didn't.

Younghyun could still vividly remember the first time they'd had sex. Minho had been riding him, a blush high on his cheeks as he bounced on Younghyun's cock, biting at his bottom lip. Younghyun had been entranced, unable to tear his eyes away, and he didn't notice that his knot was expanding until Minho was suddenly struggling to sink all the way down on him. Minho had looked down, eyes widening, blush darkening as he and Younghyun figured it out at the same time.

He had reached down with one hand, slowly, looking to Younghyun for permission. He nodded jerkily, watching as Minho stretched his fingers out, brushing his fingertips over the bulge of Younghyun's knot as he tried desperately to keep from rutting up into Minho.

" _Oh_." Minho's voice had taken on a wicked edge, and he had smirked down at Younghyun with a glint in his eyes. "I can't wait for my next heat," he'd murmured, grinding down, fingers still sliding teasingly over Younghyun's knot. "Can't wait for you to knot me and fill me up until I cry."

Younghyun was more than happy to fuck Minho without knotting him, but the promise of his words had been enough to send Younghyun over the edge.

Even now, a year and some change later, he would still love Minho if he could never knot him, would still have sunk his teeth into Minho's skin and claimed him, but Minho's heats always ended up driving them both a little bit crazy because of how easily Minho took him, how much he _loved_ being knotted. He _craved_ it, constantly wrapping his hands or his lips around Younghyun's knot even when he wasn't in heat, always waxing poetic about how much he wished Younghyun could knot him every time they fucked.

Almost as if Minho could hear Younghyun's train of thought, he turned his head, pressing his cheek into the pillows so that his mate could hear him gasping and begging, the sounds no longer muffled.

"Hyung, _please_ , I need it."

Younghyun didn't need to ask for clarification, groaning as Minho spread his legs wider, his body pulling Younghyun deeper. He leaned down, draping himself over Minho's back to mouth at his shoulder, opening his jaws and setting his teeth on the skin of Minho's gland as Minho chanted _yesyesyesyesyes_ against the sheets.

He tightened his grip on Minho's waist and pulled, seating Minho fully on his knot as he bit down, not puncturing the skin, but hard enough to leave marks, hard enough for Minho to come untouched all over the bed, whimpering and twitching underneath Younghyun in a way that satisfied every primal urge in Younghyun's brain so deeply that he was coming too, hips stuttering as he pumped Minho full.

" _Fuck_."

Minho's voice was soft, even as his body continued to flutter around Younghyun's cock. Younghyun relaxed his jaw, scraping his teeth over the abused skin of Minho's gland before licking at it tenderly as Minho hissed.

"Baby." Minho's voice was slightly louder this time. "You're gonna crush me."

Younghyun sighed but relented, wrapping his arms back around Minho to grapple them both onto their sides on the bed, trying but failing to keep their bodies out of the mess of Minho's cum on the sheets. Once they were settled, he moved his mouth to the other side of Minho's neck to lave his tongue over his other gland.

Minho was almost asleep by the time Younghyun was able to pull away, frowning at the way his cum was leaking out of his mate. He considered trying to plug Minho up with his fingers, but he knew it was pointless in the grand scheme of things, just latent biological urges with no real use.

“I can hear you pouting back there.” Minho’s voice was scratchy and whisper-quiet, the words slurring together. “Don’t cry, baby, you’ll fill me up again in a little while.”

Younghyun knew Minho was right. He leaned in to press a kiss to Minho’s cheek before he slipped out of the bed to go clean up their abandoned dinner. Minho would be ready again soon, dripping and begging for Younghyun’s knot, and he would be more than happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame their fursonas for all of this. I can't be held responsible for my own actions because I am a trash person - they're literally a fox and a rabbit, what was I supposed to do??
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter [@bulletfic](https://twitter.com/bulletfic).


End file.
